Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover80 Style): Cheer Bear's First Date?
Transcripts *Champ Bear: Is Cheer Bear here? *Umlatt: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Alarm: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Yogi-Bear: There's a boy in my house. *Cindy Bear: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Yogi-Bear: Why is there a boy in my house? *Cindy Bear: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Cheer Bear. *Shrieky: I don't like this. *Yin: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Romantic Heart Skunk: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Cindy Bear: So, what's the dealio with Champ Bear? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Proud Heart Cat: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Lil DeVille: I don't understand. What's happening? *Lydia Deetz: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Cindy Bear: Holla! *Champ Bear: (Sniffles) *Umlatt: I know what you're doing here, Champ Bear. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Yakko Warner: He's not good enough for Cheer Bear. No one is! *Flavio Hippo: Go back to jail! *Umlatt: What are you looking for, Champ Bear? Something to steal? *Flavio Hippo: Like you daughter. *Yakko Warner: Should we say something? *Umlatt: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Champ Bear's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Yakko Warner: Sir, no response. *Umlatt: Two can play at your mind games, Champ Bear. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Pleakley: Dude, what's he looking at? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Pleakley: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Champ Bear: (Chuckles) *Yakko Warner: Sir, intimidation is failing *Umlatt: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Yogi-Bear: So, Champ Bear, what do you like to do for fun? *Champ Bear: I don't know. Stuff. *Yakko Warner: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Umlatt: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Yakko Warner: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Umlatt: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Champ Bear: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Umlatt: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Yogi-Bear: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Champ Bear: Cool. I rock the bass. *Yogi-Bear & Champ Bear: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Champ Bear: What? *Cheer Bear: Cindy Bear, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Cindy Bear: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Squidward Tentacles: Stop talking like that! *Wasabi: Wait. Where's Champ Bear? *Cheer Bear: Did you leave Champ Bear with Yogi-Bear? Cindy Bear! This is so embarrassing. *Cindy Bear: Cheer Bear, your Yogi-Bear would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Yogi-Bear & Champ Bear: Yeah! *Cindy Bear: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Cheer Bear: Bye, Cindy Bear. Bye, Yogi-Bear. *Yogi-Bear: Have fun. *Cindy Bear: Peace out, my homies. *Yogi-Bear: You know, Champ Bear's a good kid. *Cindy Bear: You're not so bad yourself. *Yakko Warner: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Umlatt: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Penelope Pussycat: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Shrieky: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Rosariki: Come on. He's adorable. *Flavio Hippo: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Yakko Warner: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Umlatt: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Romantic Heart Skunk: I'm good. You guys good? *Rosariki & Yin: Yeah. I'm good. *Penelope Pussycat: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Cindy Bear: Okay, that's enough. *Yogi-Bear: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof Category:Transcripts Category:SuperLooneyLover80